rolling in the deep
by bluerose921
Summary: sakura starts to released that she wants to be more then just friends with naruto while shes seriously hurt on a mistion...srry not a good summary but its going to be a good stroy ; I need help it wont let me space out my story it says on here when u edit it that it saved and i spaced it out but nothings happens if some could help me that would be great
1. Chapter 1

Rolling in the Deep

I don't not own Naruto

This is my first fan fic so be nice. It's going to be good. The other chapters will be longer I promise I just wanted to get this out. Enjoy =]

Her shirt was being stained the color crimson. In the air lingered the smell of sweat, burnt skin, and copper. To figures stand facing each other breathing heavy. One wore a satisfied smirk on their face the other of complete shock and anger. The two figures stood silent for a moment longer before the male figure spoke "It's over, you should have known better than to try and fight me alone. Such a stupid little girl you are. To tell you the truth I had higher hopes for Tsunade's apprentice" Kabuto remarked looking down at his hand that was impaled in the in the female figures lower abdomen dripping with her blood "I am surprised that your still standing but the thought of death must have gone to your head for you to be wearing such a smirk poor Sakura just as helpless as always "he said as he pushed up his glasses with his free hand. The woman named Sakura chuckled ever so slightly. She lifted her head and for the first time in this conversation she opened her mouth. "Don't underestimate me" with that a gleam flickered in her eyes. She lifted her hands faster than Kabuto had time to react. His eyes widened in shock. Her hand filled with chakra connected with his chest and her other hand with a kunai made contact with his neck. With a small splatter of blood Kabuto fell to his knees. Sakura looked at his glassed over eyes and spoke "Basic rules of being a shinobi never let your guard down and never underestimate your opponent". With that she kicked his limp body away from her own. His body fell to the floor with a thump as the last of his life left his eyes. Sakura grabbed her left side limped over to a tree a crossed from where Kabuto was. She winced as she slowly sat down and leaned back against the tree. Trying to catch her breath her hand started to glow a soft green color with her chakra. As soon as it started though it was gone and she was panting even heaver. "Damn it" she cursed to herself. She sighed and leaned her head against the tree. Her wound was worse than she thought. "The wound go's strait through and an artery is nicked, and I used up to much chakra in the fight. I can only stop some of the bleeding but that will have to do till we get back home. I wish I had my bag." She tossed it to the side when the fight started. It was too far to go get it so she just sat there with her eye closed letting her mind wonder back to the day that lead up to this event


	2. day one

**Three day prior… **

It was a quite spring day in the Hidden Leaf Village. Villagers and shinobis alike enjoyed the peace of the day. In the distant the peace was shattered with a loud explosion. In the distant at the training ground a male and female figure smiling at each other covered in dirt and scratches from flying debris. The pinket female spoke while still catching her breath "I think it's a tie Naruto". The blond male she spoke to looked at her with a little smirk and laughter in his eyes. The pinket knew she was in for some kind of trouble. "Aww Sakura that means we're even. Three win for you, and with that last round it makes it three wins for me. We're tide." Naruto said as he counted them off on his fingers "So what is your point we've been out her for hours and I would like to shower before I have to go into work." She said with a small bit of irritation in her voice. "Come on Sakura one more round we'll make it winner takes all." Sakura looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean winner takes all?" The blonds smile grew wider. "Well I thought we could make our last round intrusting….." "Go on" "the loser has to buy the winner ramen" he finished with is usual Naruto smile and hopeful sapphire blue eyes. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes "That's your big idea we go out for ramen; we do that pretty much every time we train together." "But this time it's different Sakura this time the loser pays for the winner too...what's the matter afraid you won't have enough money to pay for me" smirking because he knows that got her. Pink eyebrows knit together and her lips turn into a slight frown "you're on!' she said with a slightly more aggressive tone 'but don't come crying to me when you're black, blue, and broke". The two figures looked at each other with a small smirk growing on their faces and playfulness dancing in their eyes. "So what are the rules for this round?" Sakura asked while stretching for the next fight. "Well…' Naruto said while tapping his chin in thought 'how about the first one pinned is the loser." "Fine with me but don't expect me to go easy on you Naruto" Already in a fighting stance "I wouldn't have it any other way Sakura." With that said the fight began.

Sakura started things off by sending a fist full of chakra into what was left of training ground floor. While Naruto was distracted by the mini earthquake and trying to keep is balance he didn't see Sakura coming at him till the last second almost taking off his nose. "Awww! Sakura I kind of like where my nose is" "Sorry Naruto but I told you that I wasn't going easy on you" Hearing the hint of laughter in her voice Naruto had to put at this. "So mean Sakura" "I'm just holding up my end out the deal" while taking another swing at him but this time he jumped back out of the way. Calling out his most famous technique _shadow clone jutsu _with that five Naruto's surrounded her. Sakura reached into her pack and threw shuriken at them all of the clones disappeared except for one it turned in to a log. '_A substation jutsu he can't be too far' _she thought as her eyes scanned the area. Before she could even take her next breath a kunai was at her throat. Whispering in her ear with a big smile on his face "He he got you Sakura I win" she turned her head and gave Naruto a smile that was too sweet for his liking. _'Oh crap'_ was the only thought he was able to get out before he was sent skidding a crossed the floor from an elbow to the ribs. "You think you would know better by now then to let your guard down" she said with a sigh. "Sorry old habits die hard" Naruto said with a small blush and rubbing the back of his neck. During this "break" Naruto noticed that his shirt was ripped. _'Well I think I can still save it'_ he thought as he started to take his shirt off. "Uhh what are you doing?" He looked at her with a questing look "My shirts' ripped so I'm taking it off so the hole won't get bigger." "Oh ok well lets finish this thing" "Right" he said with a nod. With more punches, kicks and weapons thrown Naruto thought it was time to get the upper hand. _'If we keep this up any longer Sakura will try and use her super human strength and I really don't want that'_ with that he summoned more clones. During his short distraction she decided to take the fight to the trees. "Ok guys after her" "right boss" the multitude of clones yelled back. Sakura managed to take out 4 of the 6 clones leaving Naruto and two of his clones left. They decided that they were going to try a surprise attack on her. Sakura was able to take out one of the two clones, but when she turned around she something caught her attention. It was like her brain just shut down and no one was home anymore. When she saw the sweat rolling down his abs and the way his toned muscles moved as he came toward her she just checked out. Unfortunately for Sakura she had no idea what was going on and she didn't see Naruto's attack coming at her. Naruto's fist and the clones kick to the gut sent her flying though a tree and into another one. Seeing this Naruto started to panic and rushed over to her. "SAKURA! SAKURA! I am so sorry I thought you would see that coming. I am sorry so so sorry. Are you hurt? I am such an idiot. I am so sorry Sakura." He said hitting himself in the head over and over while checking to see if she was hurt. Trying to get herself together she realized she needed to clam Naruto down before she could help herself. Shaking her head so she could look and Naruto without the room spinning she grabbed his are and gave him a sweet smile to reassure him. "Hey' she said giving his are a little squeeze "look at me Naruto look at me I am fine. It wasn't your fault I wasn't paying attention to what was going on so relax it was my fault. So please stop betting yourself up ok." "Are you sure you're ok Sakura." "Yes I'm fine Naruto.' she said as she started getting up. She winced in pain and grabbed her side trying to hide her discomfort from Naruto but that didn't work. "Sakura what's wrong? Is something broke?" She was already ahead of him checking out her injuries. " I'm fine Naruto I guess one of the branches or something must have cut my side' she cut him off when she saw him start to freak out 'don't worry it's not that deep I can heal myself no problem and if you say you're sorry one more time I'll hit you." He nodded. "So what do you think I say we call this one a draw?" "Sure but only if you let me walk you home." " Naruto I'm fine' she saw the look in his eyes and knew there was no way out of it she sighed 'fine you can walk me home lets go."

"Thanks again for walking me home and don't worry I really am fine." "Anytime Sakura and if you say so' there was a small pause between them 'umm do you think we can go out for ramen tomorrow and don't worry just as friends like we usually do." "Of course I'll see you tomorrow Naruto" with the really smile that he loves so much "Bye Sakura" He smiled back with a smile that could melt the coldest hearts. Luckily for her she already closed the door so he didn't see her blush. Sighing and moving away the door to her bathroom. She jumped into the shower real quick and heals the rest of her bumps and bruises from the accident. Once she was done and dressed she decides to relax for a few minutes before going to work. As she lies on her bed her mind started to wonder. _' What's wrong with you Sakura it's not the first time I've seen Naruto half naked before and it probably won't be the last with the way that idiot is' _sighing she got up grabbed a power bar and her work stuff _'I've never felt like this before but I won't let this get to me it's probably nothing.' _With new determination she opened the door and left for work.


	3. authors note (sorry)

Can someone please help me I can't get my story to space out when I try with the shift enter button all it does is delete it and when I us the space bar it says it saves but nothing happens so please help. Sorry to anyone who is following the story for not updating I have been really sick I even had to stop going to school =[ so please try to b patient with me because I am still sick and I want to try and fix the space problem before updating it


End file.
